Shaylee Primrose Mellark
by Brilliant Brunette Beauty
Summary: What was Peeta thinking during the birth of his daughter? Birth scene from Peeta's POV. Note: I've never given birth so it might be inaccurate. Please review.


**_A_A/N: This is my take on the birth of Katniss and Peeta's daughter. From Peeta's POV. This is a sort of prequel to '_My Girl_' and '_Always My Little Girl_'. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As I sit in a chair in the living room, I consider going upstairs to check on Katniss, but decide against it. She'd just yell at me that she can take care of herself. Now that she's in the final few days of her pregnancy, she's been more tempermental than usual. She insists that she doesn't need any type of help just because she's nine months pregnant. In actuality, she does. Her stomach is so big that she can barely get out of where she's sitting.

After so many years, she agreed to have kids. I brought up the subject sometimes, but I never pushed her. I didn't want her to do something she was so against. So I kept my want for children of my own to myself. Imagine my surprise when Katniss announced to me that she had decided that she wanted to have a baby. I was estatic. We found out that the we're having a girl a few months ago. I hoped for a girl all along. A little girl who I can call my own.

"Peeta!" I hear Katniss call, sounding like she's in a panic. I race upstairs in a second, fear running through me. When I open the door, Katniss is standing up and clutching her stomach. There's a puddle of water on the floor- oh! She's in labor! "Katniss, do I need to get the Doctor?" I ask. She looks at me like I have three heads. "Of course I do! Hurry!" she screams. Her face contorts in pain. Contractions.

I rush to the phone downstairs and dial the doctor's number. I wait nervously during each ring, terrified that she won't pick up. "Hello?" I hear. "Doctor Evans? It's Peeta. Katniss's water broke. She's in labor. Can you be here soon?" I ask. "Of course, Peeta. I'll be there in ten minutes at most. Just tell Katniss to calm down and steady her breathing." she explains. I hang up and tell myself that everything will be okay. But of course I'm scared out of my mind. It's my first child, I have no idea how to do this. I have no idea how to be a father. I dial Haymitch's number while I'm at it to tell him. It takes him a while to pick up his phone. "What?" he grumbles when he picks it up. "Katniss is in labor. Just wanted to let you know, and wake you up while I'm at it." I answer. "Wait, she's in labor?" he asks, stunned. "Yes, you drunk. You're going to be a grandfather. I'll get call you afterward, okay?" I tell him. "Oh, um, okay." he stutters. I hang up and go back to Katniss.

By now, she's on the bed, her hands on her stomach. She's having another contraction. I feel helpless in this situation, so I just rush to her side and take her hand in mine so she can squeeze it when she's in pain. She screams loudly and squeezes my hand _hard_. She's powerful, no doubt.

I sigh in relief when the Doctor rushes into the room with a medical bag in hand. As soon as she sets up her gear, it hits me like a ton of bricks. I'm going to be a father. We're having a baby. I'm in a daze before the Doctor's voice brings me back to reality. "It looks like this could take a while. Katniss, do you need anything to numb the pain?" she asks. Katniss nods her head quickly. "I want anything and everything." The Doctor just nods and pulls a syringe out of her bag. "I won't lie to you. This will hurt. A lot." Katniss turns green. I guess I better get a trashcan...

* * *

After four hours of waiting, the Doctor looks up at Katniss. "Okay, dear, it's time for you to push." she tells her. Katniss's eyes nearly bug out. She looks at me pleadingly. "I can't do this, Peeta. It hurts too much. I can't. What if I'm not a good mother? I just can't!" she cries hysterically. I'm sorry for her that she has to go through all this pain to bring our child into the world. If I could take on all the pain for her, I would. But I can't. "Yes you can, sweetheart. I know you can, you're strong. And you'll be a wonderful mother, you love so fiercely." I soothe her.

She squeezes my hand in pain. "Push, Katniss." the Doctor orders her. She closes her eyes in pain and starts pushing. She screams bloody-murder while doing it. I try to comfort her, but I know that I'm powerless to help her. Katniss looks at me with rage in her eyes. "Peeta, if you ever touch me again, I swear I will sterilize you myself!" she screams. I try my hardest not to laugh. Now is not the time to laugh. I'm almost certain that she'll change her mind in the near future.

Katniss pushes for what seems like forever. Suddenly, I hear a sharp cry. Our baby. "Congratulations, you gave birth to a healthy baby girl!" I stare at our tiny little girl. I can already see some blonde tufts of hair on her head. She has my fair skin. I can't stop staring at her. I have a daughter. I feel my heart overflow with love. I never knew I could love someone the way I love my newborn daughter. She's perfect. I want to hold her so badly.

The Doctor washes her off and hands her to me. I rearrange my arms to allow myself to hold my daughter. She looks so adorable and peaceful in my arms. I can already tell that I love her more than anything. How is it possible to love someone that you've only known for a few minutes? I look at Katniss, who has tears in her eyes. When I hand our daughter off to her, I feel a sense of pride knowing that I helped create this beautiful little life. Katniss is looking at her in wonder, like she's a little angel, which she very well could be. "Look what we made!" she says excitedly. I can tell that she's tired, but that she wants to stay awake and look at her a little while longer. I'm just about to tell her she can sleep when a thought occurs to me.

"What should we name her?" I ask. Katniss looks at her more intensely. She ponders this for a moment. Then her face get as bright as the sun. "Shaylee. Shaylee Primrose Mellark." I like that name. I look down at our daughter, Shaylee Primrose Mellark. She just opened her eyes, a stunning blue that puts the sky to shame. She has my hair, eyes and skin, but the resemblance stops there. She's a little Katniss, no doubt.

The Doctor has already left the room to give us some time alone with Shaylee. When I look at my wife and my daughter, I see the family I've always wanted. I see the two people that I love more than anything. I see my future right in front of me. But most of all, I see hope. Hope for a better tomorrow. And I've never been happier.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! I hope you like it! If you do, I suggest that you read '_My Girl_' and '_Always My Little Girl_'. Soon enough, I'll be starting a story about Shaylee, but she'll be called Shay. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
